


A Study in Kissing

by anoodlittlelife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoodlittlelife/pseuds/anoodlittlelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU: Dean signs up for an art project where twenty pairs of strangers are introduced and kiss for the first the time. (Based on the art project "First Kiss" by Tatia Pilieva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the art project/video that this fic was based on: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A

Feet shuffle. Thumbs twitch. Awkward glances around the studio become increasingly frequent. Dean stares nervously at the cement floor he’s been waiting on for the past 45 minutes and begins to wonder why he even signed up for this in the first place. It sounded like a good idea at the time - I mean, who wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to kiss a complete stranger for the sake of “art” (or whatever the college students at the park told him this was about) - but now… damn it, could they just call his name already? The nervousness is starting to get him and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take the anticipation.  
  


Finally a short woman with a clipboard approaches Dean and tells him he’s next. “You nervous?” she asks with a knowing grin. “Uhhhh… yeah. Yeah a little. Um, do you happen to know who I’m being paired up with?” The woman laughs and nudges his side playfully. “You know I can’t tell you that! That would kinda ruin the whole ‘meeting your partner’ surprise part of this thing.” Dean laughs nervously and tries to catch a glimpse of the current couple, who are probably kissing each other senseless right now. But just as he thinks he can get a good view from behind the group of students putting this whole thing on, the woman pats him on the arm and says with a wink, “You’re up! Go get ‘em, tiger.”

  
It takes a good amount of effort to get himself to move, but eventually Dean is walking over to the studio area in front of the camera like he was instructed to do. He takes a few steps onto the white studio fabric and stops in the middle, waiting to meet his partner for this project for the first time. Just then, a man slightly shorter than him shuffles towards him. When the light hits the man’s face, Dean’s jaw falls open slightly. All cognitive thought leaves his mind as he takes in every inch of the man before him. Dark, tousled hair… sharp jaw… the most strikingly blue eyes he has ever seen… Dean can’t decide if he should be less nervous because his partner is really damn attractive or more nervous because _woah, his partner is really damn attractive._

  
The man tugs nervously at the sleeves of his gray sweater and smiles slightly. “Hi…um, I’m Castiel.” he says with a little wave. Dean grins and begins to say hello, but his voice cracks. He clears his throat and tries again. “Uh hey... My name’s Dean.” There’s a long moment of awkward silence as the two stare at each other for a moment and try to think of what they’re supposed to say to someone in this situation.

  
Dean laughs to break the silence and turns to the person behind the camera that he just realized has been filming  the whole time. “So, uh… do we just go ahead and uh…..” He doesn’t have to finish his sentence before the college student is nodding encouragingly and saying “Whenever you’re ready!”

  
Dean turns back to Castiel who is now grinning widely at him and says “Alright then, Cas - can I call you Cas?” Castiel nods with a smile. “Great. Well…. I guess this is the part where I kiss you?” Cas laughs and nods again, “I think you’re right.” The two take a few steps towards each other until they are almost touching. Dean leans down to rest his forehead on Cas’s. They stay like that for a few moments, listening to each other breath and eventually laughing at how strange this whole situation is.

  
Dean tries to focus and steady his breathing. Why is he so nervous about this? He’s kissed plenty of people before. Many of them strangers, too. Of course, most of those kisses with strangers were greatly encouraged by a few drinks too many, so perhaps that’s why this feels so different. Of course, perhaps there’s other reasons.. including the fact that wow he is really attracted to this guy. But that’s for worrying about later. Right now he needs to focus on the art assignment… kiss a complete stranger for the first time.

  
Deep breath. Noses brushing against each other. Arms wrapping around his waist. Hands finding their place on his jaw. Eyelids fluttering closed. And _kiss…_

  
It’s shy at first, the way their lips meet. Dean kisses him gently and lingers for a moment, listening closely to the quick heartbeats they seem to be sharing before he pulls back. Cas’s eyes flutter open and he bites his lip, trying to hold back the huge smile that’s forcing it’s way into his cheeks. But before Dean can say anything, Cas is kissing him again, their lips overlapping and chests pressed close. Dean leans into the kiss, and pulls Cas as close to him as he can without breaking apart. Dean’s tongue traces the bottom of Cas’s lips, tasting the coolness of mint chapstick and how soft they are because of it.

  
Again and again they kiss, lips gliding across each other and tongues playing carelessly. When Cas bites Dean’s lip and tugs gently, Dean feels like his legs might give out right there, but he sighs and leans against his partner instead.

  
Eventually they break apart and can’t help but laugh quietly with each other. Cas’s hands are still on Dean’s hips when he says breathlessly, “That was… I mean… wow…”

  
“Yeah really…” Dean replies, laughing.

  
They both turn to the people behind the camera who are watching on with grins. Cas clears his throat and asks, “Um… was that… is that what you were looking for?” A round of cheering and applause from the students answers his question and the two look at each other again, laughing and stepping back from their embrace.

  
“Well,” Dean begins, “I gotta say… this ended up being _much_ better than I expected.” He pauses for a minute while they both grinned at each other and says, only half joking, “I’d love to do this again sometime!”

  
Castiel laughs and nods. “I would not be opposed to that.”

  
Later on, after the students lead them out of the studio set for the next couple to meet up, Dean gives Cas his number and tells him he was serious about the “doing this again sometime” part. As Dean gets into his car and grins at the new contact in his phone, he sighs happily and mutters to himself, “Man… _thank God for art students_ …”

 


End file.
